Dulce Mal
by MariahTcn
Summary: Rindete al sexy, al erótico, al dulce, dulce mal. Bella solía ser una buena chica. Hija de un ángel guardián y de un ángel... caído. Ahora su vida depende literalmente de tentar al los demás al pecado, pero su alma depende de resistir la tentación. Solo tiene a Edward, el tipo de chico del que tu papa te advertiría. Pero nadie se lo advirtió a ella. ADAPTACIÓN. AU
1. Prólogo

**Disclaymer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, La primera parte del libro a Wendy Higgins. Secuela de mi propiedad. ADAPTACIÓN.**

**.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

_Hace diecisiete años..._

La recién nacida lloró cuando la enfermera la envolvió en una manta y se la tendió rápidamente a la hermana Senna. Incluso encorvada por la edad, la monja más vieja del convento exudaba un aire majestuoso cuando hizo callar a el diminuto bulto, intentando protegerlo de los últimos respiros de su madre.

En la esquina de la sala estéril, un hombre grande con una cabeza suave y rapada y barba estilo perilla permanecía de pie mirando. La oscuridad cayó sobre su rostro cuando la enfermera intentó resucitar a la mujer en la cama.

El sudor corría por las sienes de la enfermera mientras continuaba con las compresiones de pecho. Sacudió la cabeza y habló con un murmullo lleno de pánico.

-¿Donde esta el doctor? ¡Debería estar aquí mismo!

La enfermera no vio la suave niebla que salia de el tórax de la paciente, para a continuación permanecer en el aire encima de su cuerpo, pero el hombre de la esquina si lo vio.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al otro vapor, incluso más grande que el primero, surgía de forma inerte de la mujer. Tomaba otra forma: un ser alado de divina pureza. La hermana Senna se asombró ante tal maravilla, luego pasó al bebe hacia su otro hombro y la acunó para dejarle mostrar su rostro.

El espíritu más grande se agacho y cubrió a la niña con un beso tan suave como la brisa. Se llegó hasta el hombre de la esquina, quien ahogo un sollozo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Una lagrima escapó antes de que contuviera la emoción.

El espíritu permaneció un momento más frente a él antes de recoger al más pequeño entre sus brazos y salirse volando como una espiral en el viento.

-Lo siento. No... no sé lo que pasó- La voz de la enfermera y sus manos temblaban a la vez que levantaba la sabana para cubrir el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer. Se persignó y cerró los ojos.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste-Dijo la Hermana Senna con suavidad-Era su momento.

El temible y silencioso hombre apartó su mirada de la cama y fijo sus duros ojos en la niña tras la manta.

La hermana dudó en poner a la niña en un angulo para que él la viera pero lo hizo. La niña dejó salir un lloriqueo y abrió sus ojos oscuros bien grandes. Por el más breve momento, los rasgos de él se suavizaron.

Las miradas de todos fueron intensas cuando la puerta se abrió se golpe y la enfermera gritó. La policía entro como tromba, llenando el pequeño espacio. La Hermana retrocedió hasta la pared y estrechó al bebé.

-Querido Dios del cielo-Susurró.

El hombre de la esquina pareció no inmutarse cuando los policías los rodearon.

-¿Charles Swan?-Preguntó el jefe de policías-¿Tambien conocido como Charl Wen?

-Ese soy yo-Respondió con una voz rasposa y brusca, levantando su rostro con el ceño fruncido en una sonrisa malvada de desafío y peligro.

No luchó cuando lo adelantaron con esposas, ni cuando leyeron sus derechos.

-Estás bajo arresto por trafico ilegal de drogas a través del país y en las fronteras internacionales...

Mientras Tiraban a Charles Swan fuera de la habitación, citando su lista de crímenes, se dio la vuelta para mirar a la bebé, dándole una sonrisa tensa e irónica.

-Tan solo di no a las drogas, ¿Lo harás niña?

Con eso, fue empujado fuera de la vista, y el llanto del bebe se elevó otra vez.

* * *

**Quiero dejar claro que esto es una adaptación. Lo que quiere decir, señores, que yo solo la adapto a otra historia que no es la original. Los personajes son de Twilight, la historia de otra persona(Que ya dije).**

**No le dije a mi querida Beta que lo revisara porque ya está escribo y no me parece justo que pierda su tiempo.**

**Espero les agrade.**


	2. Miedo y lujuria I

**Disclaymer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, La primera parte del libro a Wendy Higgins. Secuela de mi propiedad. ADAPTACIÓN.**

**.**

* * *

**Mentiras y Lujuria I**

* * *

Tiré de la falda y trate de no tirar de la tira de la camisa mientras hacíamos fila para el espectáculo. Mis hombros y brazos se sentían desnudos. El traje había sido elegido para mi por la hermana de Jacob como un regalo adelantado de mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis. Y Jacob nos consiguió entradas para ver a unas cuantas bandas locales tocar, incluyendo su ultima banda adorada, _Lascivious. _Sólo su nombre era un ataque contra ellos, pero puse una sonrisa en mi cara por el bien de mi amigo.

Él era mi mejor amigo. Mi único amigo.

La gente de la escuela asumía que algo estaba pasando entre Jacob y yo, pero estaban equivocados. No me gustaba de esa manera, y no había duda de que yo tampoco le gustaba de esa manera. Conocía sus emociones.

Jacob estaba en su elemento ahora, golpeteando sus dedos contra la cadera. Irradiaba tal emoción que podía ver al rededor de su cuerpo como un tono naranja-amarillo enceguecedor. Me permití empaparme en su buen humor. Recorrió una mano sobre su cabello grueso negro y muy corto, luego pellizcó la zona cuadrada del vello bajo su labio interior. Era fornido y bajo para ser un chico, pero aun así, era más alto que yo.

Una canción ruidosa con un golpeteo sonó en su bolsillo. Él me lanzó una mirada tonta y empezó a mover su cabeza de adelanta hacia atrás con el ritmo. Oh, no...No el baile loco del trasero.

—Por favor, no—Rogué.

Jacob siguió su baile vibrante con el ringtone, los hombros rebotando y las caderas moviéndose de lado a lado. Las personas a nuestro alrededor se alejaron, sorprendidas, luego empezaron a reír y a animarlo. Presioné mis dedos contra mis labios para esconder una sonrisa de vergüenza. Justo cuando el ringtone estaba a punto de terminar, él dio una pequeña inclinación, se enderezó y contesto la llamada.

—¿Hola?—Dijo—. Hombre, todavía estamos en fila; ¿Donde estas?— Ah, debía ser Embry—. ¿Trajiste nuestros Cd's? De acuerdo. Genial. Te veo allí.

Empujó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Frote mi brazos desnudos. Había sido un día de primavera hermoso, pero la temperatura del aire había caído cuando el sol desapareció detrás de unos edificios altos. Vivíamos una hora al norte en un pequeño pueblo. Era extraño estar en la cuidad, especialmente en la noche.

Las luces de las calles volvieron a la vida sobre nosotros, y la multitud se volvió más ruidosa con la llegada de la oscuridad.

—No mire ahora—Jacob se inclino para susurrar—, pero el tipo a las tres y punto está echándote un vistazo.

Inmediatamente miré y Jacob gruñó. Lo gracioso fue que, el chico de verdad estaba mirándome. Aunque con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Me dio un asentimiento y tuve que aguantar una risita ridículamente femenina cuando volví a darle la espalda. Me ocupe jugando con una hebra de mi cabello marrón chocolate.

— Deberías hablarle— Propuso mi amigo.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué no?—

—Él está...drogado—susurré.

—No sabes eso.

Pero lo sabia. Los colores de las emociones de alguien se difuminan cuando están bajo influencia. Los de este chico estaban bastantes borrosos.

Ver las emociones como colores era una extensión de mi habilidad de sentir los emociones de otros, sus auras. Había tenido ese don desde niña. El espectro del color era complicado, como lo eran las emociones, con sombras de color significando cosas diferentes. Para simplificar, las emociones positivas siempre eran de colores, variando de brillante a pastel. Las emociones negativas eran sombras de negro, con unas cuantas excepciones. La envidia era verde. El orgullo, purpura. Y la lujuria era roja. Esa era la popular.

Los colores me hipnotizaban, la manera en que se movían y cambiaban, algunas veces en sucesión lenta, y otras en rápida. Trataba de no leer a las personas constantemente o mirarlas fijamente; parecía como una invasión a la privacidad. Nadie sabia lo que podía hacer, ni siquiera Jacob o mi madre adoptiva, Maggie.

La fila para el club se movió lentamente. Ajuste mi falda otra ves y baje la mirada para evaluar la decencia de su longitud. _Está bien, Bella. _Al menos mis piernas tenían un poco de musculo estos días, en lugar de parecer un par de palillos de dientes. Aunque eh sido encasillada con apodos como ''Twiggy'' y ''palos'' mientras crecía, no me obsesioné con mi figura, o la falta de ella. Los sujetadores con relleno fueron un invento útil, y estaba satisfecha con las dos pequeñas hendiduras a mis costados que pasaban como cintura. Correr se había convertido en mi nuevo pasatiempo hacia cinco semanas, después de que hubiera leído como mi cuerpo es el ''Templo de mi alma''.

_Templo saludable: verificado._

Cuando nos movimos unos pasos más, Jacob frotó sus palmas.

—Ya sabes—Dijo—, probablemente podría conseguirnos bebidas cuando estemos adentro.

—Sin bebidas—contesté inmediatamente, mi corazón acelerando su paso.

—Bien. Lo sé, ''No al alcohol, no a las drogas.'' No a nada—Me imitó, agitando sus ojos, luego me codeo para mostrarme que simplemente estaba bromeando, como si pudiera ser malo de alguna manera. Pero sabia que yo tenia una aversión anormal a las sustancias. Incluso ahora, su comentario sobre drogas y alcohol me causó una reacción incomoda y casi física; se sintió como un empujón urgente y codicioso. Tomé una respiración profunda para calmarme.

Finalmente hicimos nuestro camino hasta el frente de la fila, donde un bravucón joven puso una pulsera de menor de edad en mi y me dio una mirada evaluativa, sus ojos escaneando mi cabello hasta la cintura antes de levantar la cuerda de terciopelo. La pase por debajo con Jake ( Jacob ) a mis talones.

—De verdad, Bella, no dejes que me ponga en medio de todos esos chicos esta noche—Jake río detrás de mi, levantando la voz mientras entrabamos en el salón ya lleno, la música latiendo. Sabia que debía haberme agarrado el cabello antes de que viniéramos, pero la hermana de Jake, Leah, había insistido en que lo dejara suelto. Puse mi cabello sobre mi hombro y lo envolví en una cuerda con mi dedo, mirando alrededor, buscando en la multitud apretadamente junta y haciendo una mueca ligeramente ante el ruido y la explosión de la emoción.

—Ellos sólo creen que les gusto porque no me conocen—dije.

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

—Odio cuando dices cosas como esa.

—¿Como que? ¿Que soy especialmente especial?

Estaba tratando de hacer una broma, utilizando el término que los sureños usábamos afectuosamente para decirles a las personas que no tenían razón, perola ira explotó gris en el pecho de Jake, sorprendiéndome, luego se desvaneció.

—No hables de ti de esa manera. Solo eres... tímida.

Era rara y ambos los sabíamos. Pero no me gustaba enojarlo, y se sentía ridículo tener una conversación seria a punto de gritos.

Jake sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miro la pantalla mientras este vibraba en su mano. Sonrío y me lo entrego. Maggie.

—¿Hola?—Puse un dedo en mi otro oído para poder escuchar.

—Solo estoy comprobando para saber si llegaste a salvo, cariño. Vaya, ¡de verdad está ruidoso aquí!

—¡Si, así es!—Tuve que gritar—. Todo está bien. Estaré en casa a las once.

Era mi primera vez en algo como esto. Jake le había rogado a Maggie para que me dejara ir, por algún milagro, ella aceptó. Pero no estuvo feliz con eso. Todo el día había estado tan nerviosa como un gato en el veterinario.

—Permanece al lado de Jake, y si algún extraño trata de hablarte...

—Lo se, Maggie. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? nadie está tratando de hablarme—Era difícil tranquilizarla cuando estaba gritando y siendo empujada.

El DJ estaba anunciando que _Lascivious _entraría en el escenario a las cinco.

—Me tengo que ir—Le dije—. La banda está apunto de salir. Estaré bien, ¡lo prometo!

—Muy bien, cariño ¿ Quizás puedas llamarme de camino a casa?—No era una sugerencia.

—De acuerdo, ¡Te quiero, Adiós!— Colgué antes de empezar a hablar sobre movimientos de autodefensa o alguna otra cosa loca. Apenas haba salido de nuestro apartamento más temprano esa noche a causa de su lista de advertencia. Parte de mi creía que ella podía ser lo suficientemente paranoica como para seguirnos al club.

—Vamos—Agarre la mano de Jake y lo empuje hacia la multitud. Era una mezcla ecléctica, todos desde punks hasta góticos y niños ricos. Nos lleve todo el camino a la esquina frontal del escenario, molestando a un par de personas con mi ligero empuje, pero fui cuidadosa al disculparme. Creía que le debía un asiento en primera fila después de enojarlo.

El escenario de manera estaba abollado, como cada otra superficie en el edificio. El club era pequeño y cuadrado, pero los techos eran altos. Personas abarrotados adentro y rompiendo cada código de incendios en Georgia.

Nos apretujamos justo cuandoe s DJ les dijo a todos que animáramos a la banda. La banda fue recibida por una horda de gritos, y reconocí la primera canción como una que Jake cantaba algunos días en la ida al instituto. A pesar de mi tendencia inusual a ser ultra reservada, me encontré atrapada en la música, saltando de arriba a abajo y cantando a todo pulmón. Jake estaba junto a mi haciendo lo mismo. No podía creerlo. Esto era divertido.

—Hombre—Gritó Jake cuando la primera canción terminó—. ¡Ellos. Son. Geniales!

La segunda canción comenzó, era lenta. Me calmé un poco y mire a la banda. El vocalista principal rezumaba orgullo. Su aura purpura oscuro, casi ahoga su camisa apretada y jeans ajustados. Su cabello en puntas tenia un estilo de rígida inclinación a un lado. Sostuvo el micrófono como una amante. El ritmo aceleró en un ritmo frenesí de golpes de tambor. Mientras llegaban al coro, atrayendo mis ojos a la batería mientras las multitud salvaje empezaba a saltar de nuevo.

Me di cuenta de muchas cosas sobre el baterista a la ves. Estaba enfocado en la tarea en cuestión, manteniendo el ritmo perfecto. En ves de un remolino de colores transparentes alrededor de su torso, había una pequeña y concentrada estela de rojo brillante en su esternón. Pero de cualquier forma, su aura estaba en blanco. Huh. Eso era raro. Pero antes de que pudiera contemplarlo mucho, mis ojos viajaron a su rostro.

_Wowza._

Era viciosamente caliente. Como C-A-L-I-E-N-T-E Calientee. Nunca entendí hasta ese momento porque las chicas le ponían otra ''e'', pero él, sin duda alguna, merecía una ''e'' de más.

Examine al baterista; determinada a encontrar una falla.

Cabello color bronce con reflejos rubios. Un interesante corte de cabello: corto a los lados y atrás, pero largo en lo alto, colgando desordenadamente en la frente. Sus ojos eran pequeños y sus cejas espesas y...Oh, ¿A quien engañaba? Podría desmenuzarlo, pero incluso el sospechoso sesgo de sus ojos, lo hacia más atractivo para mi.

Había una intensidad en la forma en que tocaba, como si estuviera desatando su pasión en la música y nada más importara. Estaba sintiéndola, perdido en ella, y era bueno. Una ligera capa de sudor brillaba en sus brazos y rostro, humedeciendo y oscureciendo su cabello en las sienes.

Nunca antes había sentido tanta atracción física instantánea. El poder de ello era desapacible. Me daba cuenta cuando los chicos tenían lindos rasgos, seguro, pero normalmente era distraída por sus emociones.

Ahora, con la ausencia de el aura del joven, era capaz de mirar los músculos en sus bíceps y antebrazos flexionados mientras golpeaba las baquetas en un torbellino de movimientos precisos. El ritmo era intoxicante, golpeando cada nervio dentro de mi. Todo su cuerpo se movía fluidamente, saltando con la fuerza del pulso, su rostro enfocado y seguro.

Mire la estela otra vez en su pecho, no era algo que hubiese visto antes. Dudaba que sintiera lujuria en ese momento con su total concentración en la música. Era raro. La canción llegó al fin con un ultimo choque de los platillos; entonces giró las baquetas en sus dedos antes de meterlas bajo su brazo. Jake estaba animando, junto con el resto de la multitud. Me quede ahí parada en absoluto asombro.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo?—Preguntó Jake.

—Si, definitivamente—Respondí, aún mirando al baterista mientras se quitaba los mechones del rostro y miraba a dos chicas gritándole Él les dio la más lindo media sonrisa que hubiese visto. Mi corazón trastabilló. Las chicas gritaron y saltaron, mostrando sus escotes. La estela roja del baterista se amplió una ranura y sentí un desagradable, gruñente, desgarrante sensación en mis entrañas; otra nueva sensación. Quería que alejara la mirada de ellas.

_¿Celosa? ¡Santo cielo!_

_—_No es justo, hombre—Habló Jake, siguiendo mi mirada—. Algunos chicos tienen toda la suerte.

—¿Que?—Finalmente rompí mi trance para mirar a mi amigo.

—¿El chico? ¿El basterista? Escucha esto. Es un músico asesino, consigue toneladas de chicas, su papá está cargado, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ¡tiene un maldito acento ingles!

Tuve que sonreí ante una muestra de envidia y admiración.

—¿Como se llama?—grité mientras la tercera canción comenzaba.

—Edward Masen. Y esa es otra cosa, ¡Un nombre genial! ¡Como los de los libros en otros siglos! Antiguo y atractivo.

Su nombre me sonaba familiar.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tienen?—pregunte, asintiendo hacia la banda.

—Juniors—Gritó Jake en mi oído. Estaba impresionada. Solo eran unos años mayores que nosotros y tenían un talento superior. Según Jake, serian todo un gran éxito; ya habían grabado un disco y tenido un tour regional. Jacob era todo un fanático.

Una agravada riña estalló detrás de nosotros. Me gire y vi la ovalada cara de Embry. Embry era el compañero de Jake en _Crime. _Habían escrito alguna canciones juntos, y eran bastantes adictos a la música. El problema es que ninguno podía cantar. Para nada.

—¡Ya es casi hora, E!—Jake y Embry hicieron esa cosa que hacen los hombres de apretar las manos y golpear pechos juntos en un espacio estrechos, entonces Embry y yo asentimos mirándonos. Nuestro saludo.

—Compañero, no vas a creer esto—Dijo Embry con su espeso acento de Georgia—. Justo estaba hablando con Doug; ya sabes, unos de los gorilas, y ¡puede llevarnos al backstage!

Mi corazón bailo en una involuntaria danza por todo mi interior.

—¡De ninguna maldita forma!—Dijo Jake—. ¿Donde están los Cd's?

Embry les tendió dos Cd's de sus composiciones y letras. Eran buenas canciones, pero me encogí con la idea de ser llevados a ver a la banda.

Mientras la canción terminaba, mire a Edward callar los platillos con sus dedos; entonces meter las baquetas bajo sus brazos y quitarse el cabello de sus ojos, otra vez. Cuando se inclinó abajo para buscar una botella de agua, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Mi respiración se quedó justo donde estaba, en mis pulmones, y las ruidosas voces alrededor de mi se volvieron un estático ruido blanco. La estela de lujuria del baterista palpito por un momento, entonces su frente se arrugo y apretó su mirada. Sus ojos buscaron a mi alrededor antes de volver a mi rostro. Rompió contacto visual y tomo un trago de su agua, lanzándola de regreso al piso a tiempo para la siguiente canción.

El breve encuentro me dejo nerviosa.

—Voy al baño—Le dije a Jake, girándome para irme sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

**Primer capitulo. Es largo y será dividido en dos. Parte II y parte II; casi todos serán así.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y por dejarlos en sus favoritos **


	3. Miedo y lujuria II

**Disclaymer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, La primera parte del libro a Wendy Higgins. Secuela de mi propiedad. ADAPTACIÓN.**

**.**

* * *

**Mentiras y Lujuria I**

* * *

—Voy al baño—Le dije a Jake, girándome para irme sin esperar respuesta. Me di cuenta de que la multitud se movía más fácilmente cuando uno se movía lejos del escenario.

El aire en el baño de las chicas estaba atascados con olores de orina y vómito. Solo uno de los tres puestos estaba desatascado, pero no parecía detener a las chicas de utilizarlos de cualquier forma. Decidí que podía soportarlo. Volví a aplicar mi brillo labial frente a el espejo, y estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché a dos chicas que se habían hacinado hacia unos de los pequeños puestos.

—Quiero a Edward Masen.

—Lo sé, ¿No? deberías tirarle tu numero. Sin embargo yo quiero a Mike. Puede hacerme lo que le hace a ese micrófono.— Se escurrieron fuera del puesto, riendo, y me di cuenta de sus pechos voluptuosos como las que habían estado frente al escenario. Ambas auras se desvanecieron.

Ajuste mi gancho de cabello. Leah había enrollado mi masa de cabello en finos hilos en un desorden bien organizado, el que había arruinado con éxito. Le había dejado pasar un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro, pero había enloquecido cuando le pedí que cubriera el lunar al final de mi labio superior. ''¿Estás loca? ¡Nunca cubriría tu hermosa marca!'' ¿Porque la gente la llamaba así? Un lunar no era hermoso. Era una pequeña y oscura llamadora de atención. Odiaba la forma en la que los ojos de los demás iban hasta allí cuando hablaban conmigo.

Coloque la ultima pina en su lugar y me moví para que las chicas pudieran lavarse las manos. Ellas compartían el grifo y se quejaban de que no habia jabón, luego fueron a acicalarse. Yo las miré, tan a gusto juntas, y me pregunté como seria tener una amiga.

Estaba apunto de irme cuando algo en su conversación me detuvo.

—El barman dijo que el papá de Edward es uno de los peces gordos de PP, en la ciudad de Nueva York.— Mi estomago dio un vuelco. PP era para _Publicaciones Pristini: _una popular corporación a nivel mundial, que incluye vídeos pornográficos, fotos, vídeos, y yo sólo podría imaginar que más.

—De ninguna manera— Dijo su amiga.

—Si. ¡Oye, deberíamos tratar de conseguir un pase tras vestidores!—Consiguió emocionarse tanto que de alguna manera perdió el equilibrio, pisando mi pie y agarrando mi hombro. Extendí la mano para sostenerla.

—Oh, Lo siento—dijo, inclinándose contra mi.

Cuando pareció mantener el equilibrio, me alejé de ella.

De la nada, había un oscuro pensamiento tirando dentro de mi, una necesidad de abrir la boca y decir algo que yo sabia que no era ni verdad ni agradable.

—He oído que ese tipo Edward, tiene gonorrea.

Y allí estaba, fuera de mi boca. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente miente en algún nivel, aveces a diario. Pero por alguna razón, yo nunca había sido propensa a pequeñas mentiras. No le decía a la gente que estaba ''bien'' si yo no lo estaba. Nunca alguien me había preguntado sí algo hacia que sus traseros se vieran grandes, así que supongo que nunca había sido realmente probada. Todo lo que sabia era que, hasta ese momento, nunca había engañado deliberadamente a nadie.

La mirada de asombro en sus rostros reflejó la conmoción que sentí en mi misma.

—Qué asco, ¿hablas enserio?—preguntó la chica que había puesto la atención sobre él. Yo no puede responder.

—Bueno, eso es repugnante—dijo la otra chica.

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Yo realmente no sabia lo que era la gonorrea, excepto que era una ETS*. ¿Que demonios había de malo en mi? Me estremecí cuando la chica de Edward llegó y tocó mi cabello.

—Oye, oh mi Dios. Tienes un pelo muy suave. Parece como miel—Sus colores emocionales eran tan confusos por el alcohol que no pude conseguir una buena lectura, pero se sentía como si fuera sincera. La culpa agrió mi estómago.

—Gracias—Dije, sintiéndome terrible. No podía dejar que esa terrible mentira se asentara por ahí así.

—Um, realmente no oí eso de Edward—Dije. Ambas me miraron con confusión, y tragué, obligándome a seguir—. Él no tiene gonorrea. Es decir, no que yo sepa.

—¿Porque harías eso?—La amiga estaba más sobria, y me estaba mirando con desprecio merecido. La chica borracha todavía se veía confundida. Pensé en arreglarlo como si estuviera bromeando, pero eso también sería una mentira, y, ¿Quien bromea sobre las ETS de todos modos?

—No lo sé—Dije en voz baja—Yo solo...lo siento—Retrocedí y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Era una buena cosa, también, porque la última canción de _Lascivious _estaba terminando y todas las chicas estaban tambaleándose hacia el baño ahora. Ya era hora de cambiar las bandas. Me retorcí las manos y mordí mi labio inferior, en busca de Jake mientras la multitud se apuraba a mí alrededor. Yo quería ir a casa.

—¡Bella!—Me saludó Jake, y yo tuve que perseguirlo a través de la multitud hacia la puerta. donde estaba un hombre gigantesco, de pie, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud clásica de gorila.

_¡Acabo de mentir! _Era todo lo que podía pensar. Horribles sentimientos se deslizaban alrededor de la boca de mi estomago.

Embry le tendió una tarjeta plastificada, la que el portero miró antes de abrir la puerta.

Agarré el brazo de Jake. —Espera, tal ves yo solo debería quedarme aquí.

Se volvió hacia mi.— De ninguna manera. Maggie me mataría si te dejo. Está todo bien. Vamos—Él me empujó por la puerta.

Hicimos nuestro camino con los miembros del equipo que estaban transportando a toda prisa el equipo del escenario. Música y voces estridentes se derramaban de una habitación al final del pasillo.

—¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto?—Le pregunté. ¿Y mi voz estaba realmente grave y temblorosa? Necesitaba gritar.

— Emociónate, Bells. Está bien. Sé agradable.—Dijo mi amigo.

Una pared de humo de cigarrillos y gases de alcohol nos golpeo mientras entrabamos a la habitación caliente. Puse las manos en mis caderas y traté de ser discreta cuando revisaba por marcas de sudor en la parte superior de mi camiseta. Cuando vi que habia unas pequeñas manchas, regrese mis brazos a los costados.

_Sé agradable _Había dicho Jake, como si eso fuera posible.

Solo tomó unos segundos de exploración de la habitación para encontrarlo, de pie en una esquina trasera con tres bellezas de piernas largas que estaban, obviamente, consientes de la última moda. Una cinta de aura color rojo se tejía alrededor de los cuatro. Una de las chicas sacó un cigarrillo de un paquete. Como un mago, Edward sacó una caja de cerillas, abriéndola y encendió una con el pulgar. ¿Como hizo eso?

Jake le dio un tirón a mi mano y me aparté.

—No, ustedes, chicos, vayan por delante. Voy a esperar aquí—Quería estar cerca de la puerta. Mi estómago no estaba bien.

—¿Estas segura?—

—Si, estoy bien. Estaré aquí mismo. Buena suerte, o rómpete una pierna, o algo así.

Mientras Jake y Embry se volvían y se dirigían hacía la multitud, mis ojos se volvían a la esquina y se encontraron con otro par de ojos devolviendo la mirada oscuramente.

Dejé caer la mirada durante tres segundos, y luego levante la mirada de nuevo, vacilante. El baterista seguía mirándome, ajeno a las tres chicas que trataban de recuperar su atención. Levantó un dedo hacia las chicas y dijo algo que parecía:

— Discúlpenme.

Oh, dios mio. ¿Estaba él...? Oh, no. Sí, estaba caminando en este sentido.

Mis nervios se dispararon en alerta máxima. Miré a mi alrededor pero no había nadie más cerca. Cuando volví a mirar arriba, allí estaba él, de pie justo en frente de mi. Buen Dios, él era sexy, una palabra que no había existido en mi vocabulario personal hasta ese momento. Ser sexy parecía su trabajo o algo así.

Miró fijamente a mis ojos, lo que me sacó fuera de guardia, porque nunca nadie me miraba a los ojos así. Tal ves Maggie o Jake, pero no mantenían la mirada como él lo hacia. Él no apartó la mirada, y yo no podía hacerlo. Tenia unos impresionantes ojos azules.

—¿Quien eres tu?—preguntó de una manera contundente, casi como enfrentamiento.

Parpadeé. Fue el más extraño saludo que había recibido.

—Yo soy...¿Bella?

—Exacto. Bella. Que bonito. Te hace justicia—Traté de centrarme en sus palabras y no en su voz lujuriosamente acentuada, lo que hacia que todo sonara bonito. Se inclinó más cerca—. Pero, ¿Quien eres tu?

¿Que significaba eso? ¿Tenia que tener algún tipo de título o posición social para entrar en su presencia?

—¿Acabo de llegar con mi amigo Jake?—Uh, odiaba cuando me ponía nerviosa y empezaba a hablar en preguntas. Señalé en la dirección general de los chicos, pero él no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Comencé a divagar. —Acaban de escribir algunas canciones. Jake y Embry. Ellos querían que tu oyeras. Tu banda, quiero decir. Son realmente...¿Buenos?

Sus ojos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose para evaluar mi triste y pobre pecho. Me crucé de brazos. Cuando su mirada se posó en esa estúpida peca encima de mi labio, fui golpeada por el olor a naranjas, limones y algo terroso, como el suelo del bosque. Fue agradable de una manera masculina.

—A...ja.—Él estaba más cerca de mi rostro ahora, gruñendo con esa voz profunda, pero mirándome a los ojos de nuevo— Muy linda. ¿Y donde está tu ángel?

_¿Mi que? _¿Era una especie de argot británico para mi novio? Yo no sabia como responder sin seguir sonando lamentable. Él levanto sus cejas, esperando.

—Si te refieres a Jake, él está allí hablando con un hombre de traje. Pero él no es mi novio, o mi ángel o lo que sea.

Mi cara enrojeció con calor y apreté mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Yo nunca había conocido a alguien con el acento como el suyo, y me daba vergüenza el efecto que tuvo en mi. Evidentemente era grosero, pero yo quería seguir escuchándole. No tenia ningún sentido.

Su postura se suavizó y dio un paso atrás, pareciendo confuso, aunque todavía no podía leer sus emociones. ¿Porque no mostraba colores? No parecía borracho o drogado. Y esa cosa roja...¿Que era eso? era difícil no mirarlo.

Finalmente miró a Jake, tenia una profunda conversación con el que parecía gerente.

—No es tu novio, ¿Eh?—Él estaba sonriendo ahora. Aparté la mirada, negándome a contestar.

—¿Estás segura de que no te gusta?—Preguntó Edward. Lo miré de nuevo. Su sonrisa ahora era una sonrisa traviesa.

—Si—Le aseguré con confianza—. Lo estoy.

—¿Como lo sabes?

No podía decirle muy bien que, la única vez que Jake mostró atención en mi, fue cuando me quite la sudadera y mi camiseta subió demasiado alto. Y aun así, duro unos pocos segundos antes de que nuestra vergüenza apareciera.

—Sólo lo sé, ¿De acuerdo?

Él levanto sus manos en señal de rendición y dejó escapar una risa fácil.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. He olvidado mis modales. Pensé que eras...alguien más.—Él extendió su mano— Soy Edward Masen.

Saque un brazo de mi apretado auto-abrazo para tomar su mano. Cada centímetro de mi piel estalló en piel de gallina y mi cara se puso repentinamente caliente. Estaba alegre por la iluminación tenue. Yo no era una de esas chicas que se ruborizaban solo en las mejillas; me sonrojaba carmesí en toda la cara, y mi cuello se volvía manchado. No era lindo. El flujo de mi sangre siempre me mareaba. Debería haber jalado mi mano entonces, pero él continuó sosteniéndola, y su gran palma y sus dedos largos se sentían bien.

Él se rió entre dientes profundamente y dejó que su mano se deslizara lejos de la mía hasta que ya no nos tocábamos. Se dio cuenta de como mis brazos se cruzaban sobre mi pecho de nuevo y luego, levantó la barbilla y olfateó el aire.

—Ah, huele bien. No hay nada como los perros calientes americanos. Creo que conseguiré uno más tarde.

Bien. Fortuito. Olí.

—Yo no huelo nada—Le dije.

—¿En serio? Inclínate algo hacia la puerta. Respira un poco más profundo.

Hice lo que me dijo. Nada. Decidida, hice algo que era raro para mi: Estiré mi sentido del olfato más lejos.

No habia olor de perros calientes por todo el club. Lo empujé hacia afuera, más lejos. Nada en el restaurante de al lado. Más lejos. Mi nariz quemaba y me estaba mareando. Más lejos. Y ahí estaba. Olí el perro caliente más cercano en un vendedor en una calle pequeña casi a kilómetro y medio de distancia. Mi sentido del olfato rápidamente regresó y lo encontré mirándome con expectación. ¿A que estaba jugando? Él no podía haber olido eso. ¿Porque iba a fingir?

Sacudí la cabeza y traté de mantener una actitud natural.

—Hmm—Sonrío—. Supongo que estaba equivocado, entonces.

_Dios,_ sus ojos eran preciosos, el color de las aguas de luna de miel tropicales rodeados de un zafiro oscuro y encerrados por espesas pestañas.

¿Que...? ¿Aguas de luna de miel? _¡Mantén el control!_

Una chica tenuemente perfumada se acercó y se puso entre Edward y yo, colocando su espalda en mi cara. Tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Estamos solitarios por ahi—Sus manos se movieron por su pecho hasta descansar en sus hombros. Rojo saltó de ella cuando lo tocó, y él llevo la mano a su cadera huesuda. Me di la vuelta, sin escuchar su respuesta en voz baja la cual pareció calmarla. Ella me dio una mirada de hielo antes de volver a la esquina.

—Tal ves te veré, Bella. Voy a asegurarme de darle a las canciones de tu novio Jake una escuchada. —Y con eso se fue.

—Él no es mi...—Escupí en su espalda en retirada.

Había estado buscando en el lugar equivocado antes, cuando buscabas las fallas de Edward. No estaba en su físico, estaba en su personalidad. La confianza era buena, pero el exceso de confianza no lo era.

Miré a mi alrededor, sintiéndome estúpida y sola.

Suerte tuve, ya que, Jake estuvo de vueltas en un rato, con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Dejé que su emoción me empapara.

—¿De que hablaban Edward Masen y tu? — Me preguntó—¡Hombre, me parecía que iban a rasgar sus ropas el uno al otro!— Jadeé y golpeé su brazo, pero él no se inmuto.

—No lo hacíamos.—Mis ojos se precipitaron a Edward por una fracción de segundo, y aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para haber oído, el guiño que me envío hizo que me ruborizara.

—¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir o no? ¿Que estaba diciéndote?

¿Qué en el mundo podría decirle a Jake que no lo dejaría tan profundamente confundo como yo me sentía? Miré a Edward de nuevo y lo atrapé mirando hacia acá por un momento, luego, nos volvió a dar la espalda.

—Nada, en realidad—Me evadí—. Fue extraño. Te lo diré más tarde. Tengo que llamar a Maggie y decirle que estamos en camino, entonces quiero saber de ti ¿Que te dijo ese hombre con el que hablaban? ¿Embry se queda?

La táctica de distracción funcionó fácilmente, y me ayudó a salir del problema mientras salíamos del club. Jake siempre conducía. Luego de que llamé a Maggie, él me dijo todo respecto a la conversación con el gerente de la banda. Llegamos a la conclusión de que él quedo muy feliz con las canciones e impresionado por el talento.

Usar mis sentidos extendidos para encontrar el estúpido olor a perro caliente, trajo muchos recuerdos. A kilómetro y medio de mi casa, permití que mis ojos buscaran y, luego, que se mantuvieran en una casa oscura y abandonada mientra la pasábamos. Me quedé mirando las ventanas tapiadas de negro chamuscado, y el techo medio derrumbado, devorado por las cenizas de hace tiempo. Si me permito recordar, probablemente todavía podría olerlo y saborearlo como una bocanada de cenizas...

_Me desperté a las dos de la mañana una semana antes de mi noveno cumpleaños con el fuerte olor a humo en mi nariz. Nuestra casa estaba en llamas. Me agache como me habían enseñado y me arrastre a través de la oscuridad hasta el cuarto de Maggie, sintiendo que podía hiperventilar._

_—Despierta—Le dije—¡Hay humo!_

_Maggie salió de la cama en estado de pánico, corriendo hacia el pasillo. Y entonces ella solo se quedo allí mientras yo tosía y me atragantaba. Corrió a través de cada habitación, e incluso salió a la calle para darle un vistazo._

_—No hay fuego en el apartamento, cariño. Debe haber sido un mal sueño. Sube a la cama conmigo, y yo me ocuparé de ti. _

_Había__ sido un mal sueño, pero no de la manera que ella había querido decir. Para la familia a un kilómetro y medio de distancia, cuya casa estaba estaba ardiendo en llamas. Pude olerla, había sido una pesadilla real. Había sido una noche larga y también la noche en la que mis sentidos empezaron a mejorar._

—Soñando con Edward, ¿No?

Miré hacia arriba. Estábamos al frente de mi edificio.

—No—Murmuré—. Yo no estaba pensando en él.

Se hecho a reír y yo golpeé su brazos otra vez.

—Gracias por llevarme esta noche. Me divertí.—Le dije.

—¿Enserio? ¡Sabia que te gustaría! Entonces, ¿Te recojo mañana para ir a la escuela el lunes?

—Si, te veo entonces.

Salí y me dirigí a escaleras arriba, odiando a Edward por haberme hecho recordar cosas que estaban muy bien ocultas.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por su reviews. **

**Les invito a leer mis otras historias de mi autoria.**

**Bessos:***


	4. Síndrome de chica buena

**Disclaymer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, La primera parte del libro a Wendy Higgins. Secuela de mi propiedad. ADAPTACIÓN.**

**.**

* * *

**Síndrome**** de buena chica.**

* * *

Maggie estaba friendo huevos en nuestro pequeño apartamento cuando llegué de correr el lunes por la mañana. Me incliné sobre la encimera para mirar. Usó su muñeca para empujar un riso rubio rojizo de su rostro. Cuando la hebra volvió a caer, extendí mi mano y la envolví detrás de su oreja. Una emoción translucida y pálida de color amarillo se arremolino en su pecho, flotando cálidamente hacia mi.

Volteó el huevo, chasqueando la lengua cuando se le rompió la yema. Al verla en la cocina, deseé que fuera mi verdadera madre para poder haber heredado su genética. Me habría encantado tener sus risos y su suave voluptuosidad.

Obviamente me había esperado despierta hasta que llegué a casa el sábado en la noche, entonces me acosó para contarle los detalles, fingiendo estar emocionada mientras en realidad estaba rebosante de ansiedad. Le conté la versión apta para todo público, dejando fuera los trozos sobre mentir a las personas y tener extraños encuentros con un chico desconocido. Se había mordido el labio cuando habló e inspecciono mi rostro, pero luego aceptó mi historia y se relajó.

Maggie me pasó un plato y me ahuyentó agitando la espátula. Me senté en una mesa redonda, empujando a un lado las facturas impagas y las pruebas de fotos de su trabajo de fotografía independientes.

—¿Que vas a hacer hoy?

—_El Distpach _me contrató para sacar fotos a una conferencia de prensa con el gobernador esta mañana. Debería estar en casa cerca de las 4.

Notando la hora, me devoré el desayuno y corrí para prepararme.

Quince minutos más tarde, besé a Maggie, preparándome para salir por la puerta, pero ella me ahueco la mejilla con una mano para detenerme.

—Te quiero, dulce niña—Amor rosa suave sobrevolaba todo su cuerpo.

—Yo también te quiero—dije. Ella me palmeo la mejilla y me fui.

Jake siempre me recogía para ir a las escuela exactamente a las 7:10. Él era puntual. Me gustaba eso.

—¿Lista?—Preguntó cuando me subí al coche. Sus ojos todavía estaban hinchados por acabar de rodar fuera de la cama.

—Buenos días, sol—dije. Requirió dos fuertes tirones a la puerta para que finalmente se cerrara. Retorcí mi cabello húmedo y lo dejé colgando sobre mi hombro. Se secaría un poco lacio y lo echaría hacia atrás.

Por lo general manejábamos a la escuela en silencio, Porque él no es una persona madrugadora, pero no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde que me dejó la otra noche, en sábado.

—Siempre me he preguntado cuál era tu tipo, pero nunca imaginé que sería ¡Un rockero experto!

_ Aquí vamos_. Esperaba que estuviera demasiado dormido para esta conversación.

—No es mi tipo. Si tuviera un tipo sería...agradable. No un impetuoso y egocéntrico promiscuo.

—¿Lo llamaste promiscuo?—Jake rió—. Vaya, eso es como, el peor lenguaje que te haya escuchado decir en mi vida.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza, y él se rió con más fuerza todavía.

—Oh, oye, tengo un chiste. ¿Como llamas a alguien que sale con un músico?

Levantó sus cejas y me encogí de hombros.

—No sé, ¿Como?

—¡Baterista!—Sacudí la cabeza mientras él se partía de la risa por su propia broma durante otro minuto antes de acordarse nuevamente sobre Edward—.Muy bien, ¿Así que le hablaste de mis Cds, hubo algo de confusión cultural por su jerga, y luego hablaron de hot dogs? Eso no puede ser todo. Parecían realmente intensos.

—Se debe a que él era intenso, a pesar de que no estábamos hablando sobre nada en particular. Me puso nerviosa.

—¿Pensaste que era ardiente, no?

Miré fijamente los arboles y las casas que pasábamos. Ya estábamos casi en la escuela.

—¡Lo sabía!—Golpeó el volante, disfrutando cada segundo de mi malestar—. Es tan raro. Bella Swan se ha enamorado.

—Bien, sí. Es ardiente. Pero no importa, porque hay algo en él que no me gusta. Es... espeluznante.

—Lo que quieres decir es que no es un amable vecino. No contraigas el síndrome de chica buena.

—¿Que es eso?

—Ya sabes. Cuando una chica buena se enamora de un chico malo y espera que el chico se enamore y mágicamente cambie su modo de ser. Pero quien termina cambiando es la chica. Como Victoria Moore, ¿recuerdas?

¡Victoria Moore! ¡De ahí fue donde escuche el nombre de Edward antes! Ella fue una junior en nuestra escuela.

Apartamos en nuestro habitual lugar en la preparatoria de mi pueblo.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo—dijo Jake. Tenia los ojos puestos en una chica llamada Renessme, la que estaba bajando del coche a tres lugares del nuestro.

—Si, nos vemos—Caminé hacia la puerta mientras él se retrasaba diciéndole hola a la chica.

Victoria Moore estuvo todo el día en mi mente.

Me senté con Jake en el almuerzo, pero mis ojos seguían yendo hacia Vicky, sentada con su mismo grupo de amigos, pero de alguna manera era una paria ahora. Se sentaba en el extremo, manteniéndose ensimismada mientras los otros jugaban y coqueteaban.

Ser huraña y estar fuera de moda nunca fue un problema para esa chica. Era un año mayor que yo, hermosa y verdaderamente una persona agradable. Su color primario solía ser el amarillo de felicidad. Al principio de ese año escolar había sido porrista y presidente del club de drama. En Otoño escuché que estaba saliendo con un sujeto de una banda de Atlanta.

_Edward Masen._

Entonces, sus colores empezaron a cambiar. De amarillo a rojo. De rojo a gris. De gris a negro. Ella estaba llena de ira, luego aversión propia y recientemente depresión. Rumores volaron sobre fotos de Victoria Moore tomadas desde el celular de su novio, y luego con el tiempo la ruptura. Pronto fue echada de las porristas por fallar en el nivel. Luego llegaron historias de ella divirtiéndose, moviéndose de un chico a otro, pero nunca siendo feliz. Por primera vez ella no obtuvo el papel protagónico en la obra de invierno.

Mi corazón se contrajo cuando la miré nuevamente, sentada al final de la larga mesa del almuerzo. Todavía vestía a la moda y se tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse el cabello, lo cual era probablemente la razón por la que aún era bienvenida a sentarse con los otros. Pero su sonrisa y su sol amarillo se habían esfumado.

La campana sonó y la vi salir de la cafetería.

No, no quería ver a Edward otra vez. Estaba segura de eso ahora.

Atravesé los concurridos pasillos, apenas corriéndome ante las embestidas emocionales de algunas personas que me rodeaban. Había sido difícil adaptarse a una escuela grande luego de pasar los primeros ocho años en una pequeña escuela privada, pero ahora me acostumbré.

Casi estábamos al final del año escolar, dos semanas más. El calor de Georgia se acercaba, trayendo consigo las rameras sin mangas y las chancletas, así como los pantalones cortos y las faldas que no ocultaban secretos. Yo evitaba mostrar demasiada piel, en parte se debía a mi propia modesta, y en otra parte porque me sentía mal por los chicos. A diferencia de otras chicas, yo veía de primera mano cuando la mayor parte de los chicos la estaban pasando mal concentrándose en algo que no fueran en como sus hormonas lo dominan.

Jake me desordenó el cabello cuando lo pasé en el pasillo, sin nunca dejar de hablar con otro de los chicos de la banda. Sonreí, volviendo a arreglarme el cabello.

Me deslicé en clases de Español e inmediatamente empecé el trabajo de clases escrito en la pizarra. Una vez terminado, miré a hurtadillas a James Morris, quien se sentaba junto a mi.

James era un luchador estatal, un bombón con grandes ojos azules y rostro de bebe. Siempre había sido amable conmigo, incluso flirteaba conmigo, pero no lo tomaba enserio, viendo como lo hacía con muchas chicas.

La clase terminó temprano y nos dijeron nuestro proyecto final.

—Um, ¿Señora Martinez?—Levanté mi mano y ella asintió—. ¿Va a recoger la tarea?

Un gemido colectivo se elevó desde los estudiantes, y el chico junto a James murmuró:

—¡Callate, estúpida!—Me hundí en mi asiento, mortificada por mi metedura de pata.

—¡Ah, si! Gracias, Bella.—Dijo la señora Martinez.

—¿Porqué tienes que ser tan buena todo el tiempo?—Susurró James. Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con su expresión burlona. No tenía la tarea cuando la profesora se acercó.

Mi cara seguía caliente cuando terminó de recoger las hijas de la tarea. Jane , quien se sentaba en frente de mi, se dio la vuelta y me miró con simpatía. Ella fue uno de los pocos estudiantes que realizó la tarea.

Nadie trabajo en sus proyectos luego de eso. Bueno, yo si, siendo tan seguida de las reglas como lo era. La clase estalló en un parloteo emocionado de tiempo libre, y la señora Martinez se volvió a su computadora, ignorándonos. Incluso los profesores estaban ya dispuestos en dar por finalizado el año.

Abrí mi libro.

Jane se agachó para poner las cosas en su bolso y vio mis sandalias.

—¡Lindos zapatos!—Me dijo—. ¿Donde las conseguiste?

Oh, como deseaba sentirme bien en cuanto a mentir. Mantuve mis ojos sobre el libro cuando respondí:

—Gracias. Um, creo que soy de una venta de Garaje o de un mercado de pulgas o de algo así.

—Oh—Jane los miró otra vez, con una apreciación más breve, y compartimos una sonrisa amable. Tenia el cabello rubio y una nariz griega con un arco en ella. Cuando me pilló mirando su nariz, me sentí aturdida por la onda negra de odio propio que salió de ella antes de que se diera la vuelta para enfrentar a sus amigas. Claro, el rasgo que más odiaba de si misma era el que yo pensaba que la hacia ver especialmente seductora de una manera que yo nunca podría soñar.

James se giró en su escritorio hacia mi.

—¿Y que harás el vienes, pequeña?

—Nada—respondí.

—¿Huh?—Su mirada de confusión me hizo sonreír.

—Nada—Dije otra vez—. Ya sabes, ¿Significa ''nada'' en español?

—Oh. Si. Ya veo, debes tener la impresión de que presto atención aquí o algo así. De todas maneras, ¿vas a venir a una fiesta? Los padres de Emily tienen una casa en lago.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco.

—Vaya, que bien. Pero no lo sé—Coloqué mi codo en el escritorio y fingí estar entretenida con el grafito de mi lápiz.

—Jacob está invitado también. Vamos, nunca nos divertimos juntos—Probablemente me hubiera sentido muy incomoda, pero era James quien me daba la mirada soñadora. Miré sus emociones. Feliz. Esperanzado. Ligeramente lujurioso. No pude evitar sentirme halagada y tener interés.

—Supongo que puedo hablarlo con Jake—Dije, dejando de lado el hecho de que era a Maggie a quien tenia que convencer—. Pero sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, como fiesta-fiesta—Ni siquiera puede mirarlo a los ojos luego de decirle tan estúpida cosa.

—Si, ya sé—Dijo—. ¿A que se debe?

¿Como podía explicarlo? No tenía una opinión reprobadora hacia mis compañeros por beber y divertirse. Sabía que se trataba de una rebelión adolescente y auto-explotación. Pero siempre había una promesa de excitación peligrosa que yo deseaba fuertemente. Irónicamente, era el deseo él que me repelía.

—¿Estás asustada?—Me preguntó.

—Algo así—Admití—. No me gusta el hecho de que podría hacerme hacer algo que no me gustaría.

—Esa es la diversión que tiene. Te hace ser más abierto y libre.

_Abierto y libre. _Me pregunté si era eso lo que sentía aquel chico cuando se emborrachó, se cayó en el césped y fue victima de un rodeo de personas que orinaron encima de él.

—Supongo que tan sólo soy aburrida—balbuceé.

Estaba preparada para terminar la conversación. Vi el reloj y ya faltaba poco para dar por terminada la clase.

—Confía en mi, Bella—James se acercó—. Una bebida, o un golpe de X, y lo que menos sentirás será aburrimiento.

Todo dentro de mi se tensó. X. _Éxtasis. _La palabra reboto en mi cabeza como una pelota de goma, fuera de control e imposible de atrapar. El fondo oscuro de mi rebotó con ansias y mi respiración se aceleró. No me gustaba reconocer esa oscuridad. Se elevaba ante la mención de droga o alcohol. Y honestamente, fue eso lo que me atrajo a Jake el año pasado. Vi algo parecido en él, aunque no exactamente lo mismo.

Una hebra oscura corría debajo de la superficie de sus emociones. Siempre estaba allí, amenazando, en especial cuando trata de alcohol. No sabía lo que significaba, pero quise estar en ello juntos. Pensé que era capaz de ayudarlo, o protegerlo. Un pensamiento gracioso, ya que él es un sujeto musculoso.

Miré a James, quien me sonreía. No una sonrisa siniestra, sino una quiero-experimentar-algo-contigo.

Jane debió haber oído la conversación porque se dio la vuelta y nos dio una sonrisa conspiradora.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, Bella?—preguntó ella.

—No lo sé, quizás.

—¡Tienes que ir! Va a ser de locos. Todos estarán allí.

Bajé la mirada, ¿podría conseguir cambiar el tema con facilidad?

—Entonces voy a cumplir los dieciséis el miércoles. Voy a recibir mi permiso de conducir.

—¡Estoy tan celosa!—Jane golpeó mi escritorio—¡Ya pasaron tres meses desde que cumplí dieciséis, y mi papá sigue sin dejarme sacar el mio! Estoy segura de que me odia. ¿Te darán un coche?

—Uh, no—Ni siquiera de cerca.

Todos se pusieron de pie y agarraron sus cosas cuando la campana sonó, y la tensión que había mantenido un fuerte asimiento en mi cuello, se relajó finalmente.

* * *

** Me tardé un poco y es porqué estoy escribiendo mis otras historias.**

**Igualmente, gracias por sus opiniones.**

**Un detalle: Cuando ella le dice si sabe que significa ''Nada'' en Español, lo dice porque en realidad ellos hablan Ingles.**


	5. Sorpresa dulces dieciséis

**Disclaymer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, La primera parte del libro a Wendy Higgins. Secuela de mi propiedad. ADAPTACIÓN.**

**.**

* * *

**Sorpresa Dulces Dieciséis. **

* * *

No me sentí mayor cuando me desperté en la mañana del miércoles. Maggie estaba fuera en nuestro pequeño balcón con su café y su periódico. Ella lo abrió con atención y su cara se iluminó cuando me vio.

Algo neblinoso flotaba a su lado como un fantasma. Presioné mi dedo contra mis ojos, pero cuando los quité eso todavía estaba ahí. Era casi del mismo tamaño que ella, tal vez más larga, como una difusa sombra blanca. ¿Había desarrollado otra visión? _Por favor, no. _Había aprendido a temer la adquisición de nuevas habilidades, como el impactante horror de humo de una milla de distancia, cada una venia con una fresca desventaja.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—Dijo Maggie, parada, dándome un gran abrazo, luego ahuecando mi cara y mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Um...—mis ojos se deslizaban a la cosa-nube, que se movía a su alrededor, nunca cambiado su apariencia general.

—¿Que está mal? —Miró abajo de su hombro, donde estaba mi mirada, limpió su brazo justo al lado de la cosa—Por favor, no me digas que tengo caspa—Corrió una mano a través de sus ondas, llevando su cabello hacia un lado para darle una mirada.

—No, tú no. Nada está mal. Lo siento. Todavía estoy cansada, y ando en las nubes.

Ella me abrazó de nuevo, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

—¡No puedo creer que mi pequeña niña tenga dieciséis! Hay una carta de nana en la mesa. Deja ir a hacer tu chocolate caliente—La cosa la siguió por el apartamento como si estuvieran enlazadas.

Me senté en una silla de plástico sintiendo inquietud. La mayoría de las mañanas eran relajantes, tomando bebidas calientes en el balcón, pero no hoy. La combinación del aire húmedo de la mañana y la extraña visión, me hacían sentir claustrofóbica.

No podía creer que estuviera viendo algo más. Eso no me había ocurrido en dos años seguidos. Pensé que había terminando, ¿nunca lo haría?

Maggie se sentó en frente de mi con su café y coloco mi chocolate caliente cerca de mi. Eché un vistazo a la nube cuando ella no prestaba atención.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?—Preguntó.

_Tiempo de actuar normal. _Aclaré mi garganta.

—Si. Así que hay una fiesta la próxima semana por el fin de año escolar. Me preguntaba si quizás podía ir con Jake, si eso está bien—pensé en James y deseé que ella me dijera que si.

Maggie olisqueó y torció la nariz.

—¿Los padres de estas personas estarán ahí? —preguntó ella con un tono firme.

¿Lo estarían?—No lo sé.

—Bueno, necesito hablar con ellos primero. Si es solo una pequeña reunión con supervisión paterna, entonces lo consideraré.

_Rayos. _Maggie hacia parecer como si fuera propensa a tener un mal comportamiento o algo así. ¡Yo! La señorita buena-buena de la escuela. No entendía porque no podía confiar en mi. Debí haber estado haciendo pucheros, porque dejó el periódico y me dio una palmadita de consuelo en el brazo.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a conseguir tu licencia después de la escuela hoy, cariño?

—Si—Respondí. Porque eso era lo que una adolescente normal haría. Y me gustaba aparentar la normalidad aunque mataba.

—Bien. Y luego cena a La Tia's.

—¡Si!—Dije, y mi estado de animo mejoró. La comida mexicana era nuestra favorita. Íbamos al pequeño y barato restaurante en cada cumpleaños, y cada vez que Maggie tenía un inesperado bonus, lo que no era muy seguido. Periódicos y otras agencias la contrataban esporádicamente, por lo que su ingreso no había sido constante. Habíamos tenido problemas durante los años que asistí a la escuela privada, a pesar de cada ayuda financiera parcial. Puse mi pie firme después de octavo grado, insistiendo en la escuela pública cuando encontré un montón de avisos tardíos escondidos entre los dos libros de la cocina.

—Suena bien para mi. Te recogeré después de la escuela. Odio correr, pero tengo que terminar unas cosas esta mañana, ¡puesto que seremos unas chicas ocupadas esta tarde!—Besó mi mejilla con un gran sonido—. ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?

—Si, estoy segura. Te amo—dije.

—Te amo también—La vi irse adentro con la nube detrás de ella.

La aves estaban comunicándose una con otras cerca de un árbol cercano. Agudicé mi oído a las aves, probando mi habilidad. Me concentré, enviándola en una invisible, delgada como la linea de un lápiz, entonces burbujeando a su alrededor. Las aves sonaban como si estuvieran posadas sobre mi hombro.

La agudización de mi olfato y del gusto vinieron juntas la noche del incendio, dejando un sabor de muerte en mi boca. Había sido como estar encerrada en una pequeña y cerrada habitación, sin salida al exterior, con una parrilla humeante de barbacoa. Al principio no tenía manera de saber que podía controlarlo. Pensé que estaba muriendo o volviéndome loca.

Cada año o algo así, la pesadilla regresaba mientras un nuevo sentido florecía. Mi cabeza quería explotar cuando mi audición se hacía mayor. Ciento de voces y sonidos en un radio de casi dos kilómetros gritaban como televisores a todo volumen y sin control. No podía oír mis propios gritos.

Mi visión mejorada, el quinto y ultimo sentido, dio la bienvenida a mi pre-adolescencia. Al menos podía cerrar mis ojos con este sentido. Pero, no podía evitar sentirme frustrada al poder ver motas de polvo y virus y microbios.

Dominar cada sentido había tomado mayor práctica, sin mencionar las migrañas, vómitos, y sangrado de nariz. Ser capaz de oír y de oler y de ver todo dentro de una radio de dos kilómetros fue una mayor descarga sensorial. Y, por desgracia, la salud perfecta no me hizo inmune al dolor.

Había ido al doctor solo para revisiones anuales. Más allá de las migrañas, nunca había enfermado. Cortadas, raspaduras y moretones sanaban en cuestión de horas, algunas veces menos. Sin embargo, no era como en la televisión, donde el super héroe cerraba la herida por si mismo en cuestión de segundos ante sus propios ojos. Podía verlo suceder en el curso de una horas, como una flor abriéndose ante el sol de la mañana, pero, ¿quien tenía tiempo para eso?

Me perdí un montón de días escolares durante esos días. La única ventaja de no tener amigos antes de noveno grado era que no tenía que explicarle a nadie. Al menos tenia a Maggie. Ella me había formado como un niño, adaptándome tan pronto como los estados de Georgia y California lo permitieron. Era lo suficientemente grande como para llamarla ''Magg-Magg'' en ese punto.

No podía esconder los efectos físicos secundarios de todo por lo que pasaba, pero Maggie me crío a través de ello sin preguntas. Ella cepillaba mi largo cabello con cuidado cuando mi sentido del tacto se desarrolló; se sentía como si cada enredo podía destrozar mi cuero cabelludo para ía mover mis brazos por la piel y músculos sensibles.

Cuando una plaga de migrañas vino y pude retener los alimentos, Maggie, de alguna manera puso sus manos en una seria prescripción de analgésicos que supuestamente noquearían a un hombre maduro y haría que se durmiera durante horas. Después de la primera, tuve la sensación de alivio pero como por 20 minutos, luego el dolor abrasador se abrió paso de nuevo. Maggie estaba horrorizada cuando se enteró que había tomado seis en una tarde. Las advertencias en la etiqueta decían que no debían tomarse más de dos por día. Después de que se las llevara, las busque por la casa con luna ciega obsesión toda la semana, pero nunca las encontré.

Cada sentido físico se hizo más fácil de controlar cuando lograba enfocarme. Eventualmente fui capaz de usar mis niveles sensoriales normales todo el tiempo a menos que escogiera fortalecerlos, lo que pudo haber sido divertido si hubiera tenido con quien compartirlo. Solo que no lo había.

Las pequeñas nubes estaban por todos lados, siguiendo gente. Cada persona tenía una. Las miré fijamente todo el día, lo que estoy segura, me hizo ver incluso más extraña de lo usual.

Vi a Jake moverse su alrededor mientras cambiaba de libros en mi casillero.

—¿Que pasa chica cumpleañera?—preguntó, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Tengo una bolita de papel en mi, o algo?

—No, nada. Lo siento—forcé a mis ojos a ir a su cara—. Iré por mi licencia hoy.

—Dulce. Lo bueno es que el coche de Maggie tiene caja de cambios. Eso significa que también puedes manejar el mio.

—Que bueno—acordé. El coche de Jake era un cacharro. Hacía que el viejo Sedan de Maggie luciera como nuevo.

Cerré mi casillero y nos movimos por la multitud hacia nuestras clases. Cuando Jake no estaba mirando, directamente estiré la mano para tocar la nube blanca frente de mi, y mi mano la atravesó. Me volví hacía Jake.

—¿Quieres ir a esa fiesta de final de año el próximo viernes?—Pregunté. Golepó los nudillos con el presidente del club de dramas que iba en dirección opuesta. Una chica de la clase de baile abrió su casillero y le dio una mirada coqueta a Jake mientras pasábamos. Él miró fijamente sobre su hombro a ella antes de regresar a nuestra conversación.

—¿La que es con Gene? ¿Realmente quieres ir?

—Si, creo—Dije—. Si Maggie me deja.

Estábamos ahora en mi clase. Jake metió sus pulgares bajo las cintas de su mochila sobre sus hombros.

—Escucha—él dudó—Solo...cuídate de James, ¿ok?

_¿Huh?_

—Espera un segundo—Dije—. ¿Como puedes emocionarte con alguien como Edward Masen, pero me adviertes sobre alguien como James Morris?

Jake miró hacía abajo y rascó es suelo con la punta de su tennis, haciéndolo rechinar.

—Tu no lo escuchas en los casilleros de Educación Física cuando está con los chicos.

—Oh—medité eso—. ¿El dice cosas sobre mi?

—No, no de ti. ¿Crees que lo dejaría hacer eso?—Alejó sus ojos de mi—. Mira, no importa. Sólo olvida que dije algo.

Me pregunté si Jake estaba celoso de James,no por mi, sino en general. James era popular, pero otra vez, también lo era Jake en una manera diferente. Nunca sentí celos de Jake acerca de algo. Su color ahora solo de un leve marrón grisáceo de la preocupación.

—Seré cuidadosa—Prometí—. Y tu estarás ahí también. Y apuesto a que Nessie irá...

—Bien, bien—Dijo—. Iremos.

Él me dejó, corriendo por el pasillo hasta su clase. Su nube blanca siguiéndolo.

Me deslice hacia a mi clase a tiempo, parpadeando hacia la sala llenas de brumas flotantes alrededor de mis compañeros. Eso iba a tomar algo para acostumbrarse. Era Historia Mundial, y fuimos asignados para hacer trabajos en grupo. Tenía esta clase con Gene, asi que decidí tomar ventaja del leve caos de escritorios moviéndose y gente arrastrando sus pies.

—Hola, ¿Gene?— Susurré.

Él miró hacía arriba y dio un asentamiento. Él era bajo y musculoso, como James, de lucha libre, aunque Gene estaba en una categoría de peso ligero.

—Mi madre, um...ella como que quiere hablar con tu madre acerca de la fiesta. Para asegurarse de que todo será supervisado y eso—traté de no temblar. Sus cejas fueron hacía arriba un segundo.

—Si, te escuché chica—arrancó una esquina de su papel—. Haz que llame a este número el día antes de la fiesta. Solo dile que mi mamá trabaja locas horas, asi que ese será el mejor dia para encontrarla, ¿Bien?

Me sentía mareada cuando le dí las gracias, deslizando el papel por mi bolsillo y dirigiéndome a mi grupo.

* * *

**Tarde pero seguro, skdjs.**


	6. Fiesta en el lago

**Disclaymer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, La primera parte del libro-originalmente titulado Sweet Evil- a Wendy Higgins. Próxima secuela de mi propiedad. ADAPTACIÓN.**

**.**

* * *

**Fiesta en el lago.**

* * *

El viernes siguiente era nuestro ultimo día de escuela, y hacía un calor pegajoso. El atardecer trajo un poco de alivio al bochornoso calor, el aire acondicionado en el auto de Jake dejaba salir el aire tibio incluso en la posición más fría. Mis pies estaban puesto sobre el salpicadero mientras íbamos a la casa del lago de Gene. Nos abanicaba a ambos una vieja caja de papas fritas que aun olía a grasa.

Nunca había visto una casa en el lago, aunque había estado en el lago muchas veces para picnics de la iglesia, o tardes con Maggie. Siempre disfrutaba la serenidad del tortuoso camino rodeado de arboles.

Giramos en un camino de grava con baches y avanzamos hacia las luces de los otros autos y de la hermosa y grande cabaña de madera. Grillos, sapos y cigarras nos daban serenata desde todas las direcciones en el húmedo y cálido aire.

La casa estaba brillantemente iluminada, pero no nuestro camino, así que extendí mi visión para estar segura que no tropezaba con rocas o ramas caídas en el camino. Justo con ser capaz de ver lejos podía ajustar mi sensibilidad a la luz. Me gustaba pensar en eso como ''visión nocturna''. La luna estaba en su etapa creciente y no sería suficientemente brillante como para que los ojos normales la pudieran ver, pero funcionaba para mi.

Nuestros pasos crujían en la grava mientras caminábamos.

—Échale una mirada a este lugar—Dijo Jake boquiabierto.

—Lo sé. Es enorme—La casa tenía tres enormes niveles con pórticos envolventes y techos abovedados. Parecía una pensión.

Puse mi visión normal al llegar hacia el pórtico bordeado de luces. Voces y risas se mezclaban junto con el hip-hop dentro. Cuando Gene abrió la puerta, el cambio de volumen nos golpeó fuerte.

—¡De ninguna manera!¡Miren todos quien está aquí! ¿Que hay de nuevo Jake?—Ellos golpearon sus manos en un apretón, luego Gene me miró —. ¡Bella Swan en la casa!—Él se inclinó y nos abrazamos, dándome una fuerte bocanada de alcohol en su aliento. Debería haber estado metiendo bebidas cuando sus padres no estaban mirando.

Caminamos a través de la habitación, chocando hombros con el gentío. Jake era saludado por todos los que se cruzaban. La sala de estar de Gene y su hermana se había sido convertida en un salón de baile oscurecido, el equipo de música a todo volumen. El comedor estaba lleno de chicos en pie y animando, jugando alguna clase de juegos. Jake y yo nos detuvimos.

Chicos y cicas estaban alrededor de una mesa, uno al frente de otro, poniendo sus vasos de plástico en el borde de la mesa y tratando repetidamente de pasar los vasos con una mano. Era una carrera. El vaso de Kristi Miller—rubia y popular chica—finalmente aterrizó volteado y ella elevó los brazos en victoria. Las chicas saltaban gritando mientras los chicos se quejaban y negaban con la cabeza.

—Se ve divertido—Le dije a Jake mientras mirábamos desde la puerta.

—Es un juego para beber—Me dijo él—. Dar vuelta al vaso. Tienes que beber lo que sea que esté en el vaso antes de darle la vuelta. No es justo estar sobrio.

—Oh.

Nos movimos hacia la gigantesca cocina, desde el altísimo techo abovedado se cernía sobre los accesorios de acero inoxidables y la baldosa de terracota. La totalidad del mesón central de granito de la masiva cocina estaba cubierto de vasos de plásticos de brillantes colores,juegos, bebidas, latas de cerveza, y botellas de alcohol. Mi estomagó se apretó. ¿Sus padres estaban permitiendo que los menos de edad bebieran deliberadamente?

Un grupo de gente estaba de pie en frente de la enorme ventana mirando el agua. Gené se giró del grupo y se acercó.

— ¿Qué están tomando?—Apuntó con el pulgar hacía el mesón.

—Nada para mi, gracias—Dije. Sentí la duda de Jake. _Sé fuerte, no lo necesitas, _lo urgí silenciosamente. Él me miró a los ojos y suspiró antes de responder:

—Nah, nada por ahora.

—¿Seguro?—Gene nos miró incrédulo—. Mi hermana recién cumplió veintiuno, asi que todos pusimos el dinero y le dijimos que comprara en la tienda y se quedara con el cambio.

—¿Donde están tus padres?—Pregunté mirando alrededor.

—En las Bahamas.

—¿Bahamas?—No pude contener la conmoción de mi voz.

—Si, era el celular de mi hermana al que tu madre llamó. Ella puede poner la voz de padres sin problemas. No puedo creer que ustedes no estén bebiendo. Mejor consignase uno antes de que se acabe—. El timbré de la puerta sonó y el se alejó, despidiéndose con la mano. Estaba estupefacta.

—Maggie cree que sus padres están aqui—murmuré. Jake se rascó el rastrojó de pelo de su cabeza.

—Emh..¿En serio? ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme?—Preguntó él, reluctante.

No le respondí. No me quería ir, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable por quedarme.

—Démosle una hora—Me comprometí—. ¿Está bien?

—Trato. Una hora—Jake aún estaba pasando sus manos por la cabeza. Luego las frotó juntas, una nerviosa veta gris cortando su aura amarilla.

—Podría tomarme solo un trago—Dijo, sonando esperanzado—. Tu nos puedes llevar a casa.

—Tú—Dije, apuntando con un dedo juguetón a su pecho—, eres el alma de la fiesta. Otra gente tiene que beber para ser como tu eres cuando estas completamente sobrio.

Lo pensó.

—No se que hay en ti, Bells,pero no puedo negarte nada, no importa cuán duro me esfuerce. Es de verdad molesto.

Sonreí, porque podía ver que él estaba sintiendo una alegría de un amarillo pálido sin traza de molestias.

Tras de Jake, El completamente liso cabello rubio de Irina entró en mi campo de visión. Ella estaba en el grupo de Baile y tenía un cuerpo de reloj de arena.

—Estoy espiando a la chica que te gusta—susurré.

—Genial—susurró de vuelta.

—Anda y habla con ella. Voy afuera a mirar—Le dí un apretón a su enorme bícep y me dirigí a la puerta trasera. Supe en el momento en el que Jake hizo contacto con Irina por el sonoro chillido que hicieron su manada de amiga ante su saludo.

Nadie estaba fuera en la terraza. Caminé hasta el borde y puse las manos en la baranda de madera. Estaba oscuro ahora. Grillos y ranas parecían competir por cual era el mas bullicioso. Las luciérnagas estaban en todas las direcciones. Había un camino de piedras suavemente iluminado que llevaba a un muelle y una casa de botes. Las voces distantes y sombras que se movían me decían qué había invitados de la fiesta ahí también. El agua brillaba a la luz de la luna, y el aire tibio se posaba en mi piel, más yo estaba cómoda.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mi y dejó escapar un lío y música que cesó al cerrarse de nuevo.

—Ahí estás.

Me giré hacía la voz.

—Hola, James—Dije. _Y hola, Mariposas._

Desde que él me había invitado a la fiesta había estado pensando en él. Se paró al lado mio con un vaso rojo. Olía pastoso y agrío.

—Cerveza—él dijo—. ¿Quieres un sorbo?

—No, gracias—Me sentía tímida. Él inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, tomó un largo trago y eructó._Agradable._

_—_Disculpa—Dijo, poniendo el vaso en la saliente—. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí _sola_?

—Sólo mirándolo todo. Es hermoso.

—Tu cabello se ve bonito— Halagó.

—Gracias—tenía una tira en la parte superior empujada hacía atrás con horquillas, y el resto colgaba en mi espalda.

—Sin embargo, deberíamos entrar—Dijo él—. ¿Has visto el sótano?—Negué con la cabeza— Es increíble. Te conseguiré algo de beber y luego podremos verlo.

—James...—No quería tener que decirlo. De nuevo. Sería casi más simple tomarme solo un trago para que la gente dejara de molestarme.

—¿Qué hay de algo sin alcohol?—Propuso él—. ¿Bebida? ¿Quizás un jugo?

Yo tenía sed—. Seguro. Gracias. Lo que sea está bien.

Él me tomó la mano mientras me guiaba dentro. Se sentía raro pero el toque resultaba agradable a la vez. Había incluso más gente ahora, y sus colores desvanecidos o ausentes por el alcohol. Aún las nubes estaban ahí con cada persona, no afectadas como las auras. Aún cuando las sombras blancas eran traslucidas, era muchisimo para asimilar con tanta gente hacinada.

El aire estaba pesado y caliente a pesar de los altos cielos. Mientras nos internábamos, aún tomados de la mano, reconocí a los atletas de la escuela mientras gritaban: — ¡James! ¿Que hay de nuevo?— Y ''¡Jammie!'', se dieron golpes con los nudillos al pasar, me miraban, luego asentían como entendiendo a James, dándole pulgares hacia arriba o choca esos cinco. Yo pretendí no notarlo.

Estaba atrapada entre sentirme avergonzada, nerviosa, y, Dios me perdone, excitada mientras nos íbamos hacía la escalera del sótano. Me pregunté si la fiesta era una ''cita'' para nosotros. Quizás obtendría mi primer beso. Mis piernas temblaban y apreté su mano más fuerte.

Una hora. Le daría a esta fiesta una hora; luego, tenía que hacerle honor a Maggie. Bien, quizás quince minutos habían pasado desde que hice ese trato, pero no contaría con esos. Sesenta minutos comenzando ahora.

—Ve por delante—gritó James cerca de mi oído—. Nos puedes encontrar un lugar para sentarnos y bajaré prontos con nuestras bebidas.

Mis rodillas temblaron todo el camino hacía abajo. Me detuve al final de la entrada: la enorme sala de recreación a espacio abierto era el sueño de todo chico. Un gigante televisor pantalla plana estaba montado en la pared, rodeado de un mueble afelpado en forma de L. Había una mesa de Pool, una mesa de fútbolito, juego tragamonedas, y un area lateral con una mesa de poker y un bar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotografías con momentos memorables del los deportes en la universidad.

Mientras escudriñaba rápidamente por la habitación, dos cosas fueron altamente aparentes: Primero, la mitad de la habitación con sillones estaba siendo un centro de besuqueos, y segundo: la otra mitad de la habitación estaba llena de chicos mayores que yo no conocía y fumaban marihuana, que reconocí instintivamente -aunque era mi primera vez- por el agri-dulce humo. La esencia se apoderó de mi con unas ansias que casi me pusieron de rodillas. En pánico, tomé las escaleras de dos escalones a la vez.

En lo alto, me concentré en calmar mi respiración mientras me dirigía a la cocina. James estaba hablando con unas de sus amigas, Jessica Stanly. Algo sobre su conversación de susurro me hizo detenerme y ampliar mi audición hacía ellos.

—¿Ella no sabe?—Preguntó Jessica.

—No aún, asi que mantén la boca cerrada—dijo James. Jessica rió. Era una evidente chismosa.

—Se va a enojar tanto contigo.

—Nah—dijo él—. Probablemente me lo agradezca mañana.

Me quedé donde estaba, volviendo mi audición a la normalidad y preguntándome de qué estaban hablando. ¿Quizá su ex novia estaba aquí y se enojaría porque él me estaba hablando?¿Pero porque él habría dicho que ella estaría agradecida?

Capté un vistazo de la cabeza de Jake mientras el se movía hacía mi. Estaba contenta de verlo. Él me dio un abrazo de oso, levantándome del suelo un segundo antes de ponerme de vuelta.

—Nunca creerás esto—él estaba sin aliento—. ¡Recién estaba conversando con este chico que fue al recital de Lascivious, y él dijo que la banda venía!

_¡¿Dijo qué!?_ Mi corazón dio un gran golpe en mi pecho. Casi me había olvidado sobre el baterista con la extraña estrella. O podía ser que había bloqueado el encuentro en mi memoria.

—¿Vienen para acá?—pregunté—. ¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es la mejor fiesta de la vida! ¡Hay gente acá dé, mas o menos, todos lados! ¡Todos saben de ella!

—Aún así, no pondría mis esperanzas tan alto—y me pregunté si lo decía para su beneficio o para el mio.

* * *

**Hola, guapuras. Solo quería notificar que este capitulo se dividirá en dos. **

**Besos:***


End file.
